Essaie encore
by Atsamy
Summary: Avant la nouvelle génération. Brittany, née-moldue, découvre qu'elle est une sorcière, et entre à Poudlard, avec Harry Potter comme professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Brittany ne le sait pas, mais elle n'est pas n'importe qui... Des nouveaux amis, des quiproquos, et divers autres ennuis que la jeune fille semble attirer comme un aimant.
1. Prologue

Hellow tout le monde. Il s'agit du prologue de ma toute première fanfiction sur Harry Potter, et donc ma toute première publication sur fanfiction .net. J'espère que vous apprécierez ! ;)

Note : à part le personnage de Brittany, tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling, ainsi que l'univers de cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture ! ~

* * *

** PROLOGUE**

* * *

Je m'appelle Brittany et je suis bizarre.

Voilà pour les deux informations essentielles me concernant. Mon horrible nom et ce que ma mère veut absolument cacher à la face du monde.

Ma mère est une jolie brune de trente-deux ans, et employée à mi-temps à la librairie. Son passe-temps préféré, c'est nous raconter, au moment des repas, la vie des vieillards esseulés qui achètent régulièrement des livres. Mon père, lui, est blond, et, malgré le fait qu'il n'ait que trente ans, présente déjà des cheveux gris. Il est banquier, et je sais qu'il espère secrètement que j'adopte ses perspectives d'avenir.

Mes parents ont toujours été très présents pour moi. Je suis parfaitement consciente d'avoir été parfois un peu trop pourrie-gâtée. Mais je ne m'en plains pas, bien évidemment. Seulement, j'ai toujours eu le bon sens de ne jamais m'en vanter. Même mon apparence est ordinaire : des cheveux châtain, des yeux verts, une peau pâle, un petit visage banal sans aucun charisme : la gamine de onze ans lambda. Une petite maison tranquille, des parents aimants : une petite vie normale, en somme ! Sauf que non. Je suis bizarre.

Ma mère a moyennement apprécié que je fasse léviter la table à l'âge de huit ans. Elle a hurlé de peur. Elle m'a hurlé dessus. Puis, après s'être calmée, elle est venue me voir dans ma chambre, m'a un peu parlé, et m'a demandé de ne pas dire à mon père ce qui était arrivé. Tout allait pour le mieux quand tout était normal, et je ne pouvais que l'approuver. Les gens bizarres n'étaient jamais très appréciés.

Mais il y avait eu quelques autres évènements sortant de l'ordinaire. La maîtresse qui passe par la fenêtre alors qu'elle me grondait, par exemple. Ou encore la collègue honnie de ma mère, alors que je l'accompagnait à la librairie, soudain sujette à un changement de couleur intempestif de ses cheveux. C'est vrai que le vert caca d'oie ne lui allait pas. Sans parler des vêtements qui rapetissent... À chaque fois, je profitais du fait d'être seule avec ma mère pour lui en faire part. Nous en parlions longuement, et nous concluions à chaque fois qu'il ne fallait que personne ne sache. Elle m'avait demandé à plusieurs reprise si je pouvais faire en sorte de ne pas recommencer. Je lui avais avoué que j'avais essayé, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Ça se passait tout seul. Elle s'est montrée compréhensive mais inquiète. Que diraient les gens ? Que dirait mon père ?

Refoulant ce secret au plus profond de moi, il était facile de ne pas trop y tenir compte. Mais c'était avant la lettre.

LA lettre. Qui m'a été apportée par un HIBOU. Le fait que ma chambre était au deuxième apparaissait même au dos de l'enveloppe. Le contenu était des plus étranges : L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard m'avait admise. J'aurais eu envie d'éclater de rire si ça n'avait pas de terrifiants accents de vérité. Ça coïncide avec tous les trucs bizarres qui m'arrivaient. Si cette lettre est vraie – donc que je suis admise à une école de sorcellerie (Doux Jésus, de _sorcellerie_ !) – alors il faut encore que j'avoue à mon père (à mes amis, à tout le monde) que je suis une... Oh, c'est dingue...

Donc me voici maintenant, éberluée, figée, avec ma lettre dans mes mains, et ma liste de fourniture – et quelle liste ! – dans les mains, après avoir lu le tout trois fois. Il faut que je dise la vérité. J'entre à pas de loup dans le salon, et tousse discrètement pour attirer l'attention de mes parents. Ma mère lève les yeux de son livre, et mon père détourne son attention de la télévision. Tremblante, je me contente de leur montrer ma lettre. Ils commencent à la lire en même temps et je m'évertue à regarder la moquette. Après un très long silence, inquiète, je lève les yeux. Ma mère adopte la même attitude que la mienne il y a quelques instants : elle relis la lettre. Mon père, dont je craignais la réaction, ne semble pas surpris, ni même en colère. Juste déçu. Il se contente de me regarder fixement, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il réfléchissait. Puis un vague sourire résigné s'accroche à ses lèvres, un sourire du genre "bon, eh bien puisqu'il le faut..." teinté d'une légère note de nostalgie. Ma mère lève les yeux de la lettre, et tombe sur le regard troublé de son mari. Inquiète, elle demande :

- Mon chéri... Est-ce que ça va ?

Mon père fait un vague mouvement de la main en guise de réponse. Il me gratifie alors d'une petite tape sur l'épaule que je n'arrive pas à interpréter. Le visage de mon père semble mitigé. Il semble déçu, mais continue à avoir un sourire, qui cette fois ci ressemble à "j'aurais dû m'en douter". Maman a l'air de s'inquiéter encore plus de sa santé mentale.

- Dis quelque chose... Du-Dudley ?

Je m'appelle Brittany Dursley et je suis une sorcière.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

Voilà, c'était le prologue. Si vous pouviez laisser une petite review, pour dire si vous avez aimé ou pas, ce serait vraiment cool de votre part ! =)

à bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1 : La poudre ne brûle pas

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeey ! Voilà le premier chapitre de "Essaie encore".

Note : L'univers de cette fanfiction ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais appartiennent à JK Rowling. Les seuls personnages qui sortent de mon imagination sont Brittany, sa mère Ashley, ainsi qu'Alison et Johan qu'on découvrira dans ce chapitre.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, bande de gens ! =)

* * *

Dudley regardait de manière interdite la lettre de sa fille. Il était déchiré entre le déni et la colère contre lui-même. Il aurait peut-être dû le savoir, se disait-il. Depuis son déménagement de Privet Drive lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans, il n'avait presque jamais repensé à Harry, et donc jamais au monde magique. Il l'avait volontairement sorti de sa mémoire. Il avait changé de vie, rencontré Ashley, la mère de sa fille. L'époque des bizarreries était pour lui révolue. Et pourtant...

- Dis quelque chose... Du-Dudley ?

Ashley fixait son mari avec inquiétude. Il semblait comme sonné. Elle avait craint sa réaction si jamais il découvrait les choses étranges qui survenaient parfois à cause de sa fille. Dudley fit de son mieux pour que sa voix ne tremble pas lorsqu'il dit d'une voix qu'il voulait douce :

- Britta, ma chérie, va dans ta chambre s'il te plaît. Maman et moi voudrions discuter.

Brittany, vexée mais néanmoins soulagée d'une réaction pas trop négative de la part de son père, sortit de la pièce. Aussitôt fût-elle sortie qu'elle entendit un fracas dans le salon qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle sursauta et se retourna : un homme légèrement couvert de suie se tenait dans la cheminée du salon. Son père hurla et sa mère lui murmura d'un ton sévère :

- Britta, dans ta chambre immédiatement.

Sa mère ferma alors la porte au nez de Brittany. La jeune fille, vexée et curieuse, se précipita vers l'escalier, piétina sur la première marche pour faire croire à ses parents qu'elle montait à l'étage, et se dirigea à pas de loup vers la porte, contre laquelle elle colla son oreille.

- ... faites dans ma maison ? Vous ne savez donc pas vous servir d'une porte, vous autres ? Tonnait la voix de Dudley.

- Je vous demande pardon pour cette entrée quelque peu brutale, dit la voix de l'homme inconnu. Je m'appelle Neville Londubat et je suis professeur à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Je suis venu vous parler de la scolarité de votre fille, miss Brittany Dursley. Je suppose qu'elle a reçu sa lettre ?

- Oui, la voici, murmura précipitamment la voix de sa mère.

- Pourrais-je voir Brittany ?

- Non.

Brittany ne désobéissait presque jamais à ses parents, ou alors pour des choses absolument anodines. C'est pourquoi elle n'osa pas débouler dans le salon et poser des milliers de questions à ce Londubat, malgré son envie dévorante. Elle se concentra sur la suite.

- Il s'agit simplement de lui expliquer ce qui l'attend. Brittany doit acheter ses fournitures pour aller en classe. Il lui faut un certain nombre de livres, d'ingrédients pour potions, de matériel tel qu'une baguette magique que les moldus - les personnes qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques - ne sont pas en mesure de se procurer... Je peux l'accompagner personnellement sur le Chemin de Traverse - une allée où l'on trouve un certain nombre de commerces sorciers - pour...

- Vous n'emmènerez notre fille nulle part ! cria tout à coup Ashley d'une voix aiguë. Vous ne pensez pas que je vais la confier à un inconnu...

- Ashley ma chérie, interrompit son père d'une voix curieusement étrange que Brittany ne lui connaissait pas. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse s'y opposer, de toute façon...

Brittany entendit, au son de la voix de son père, qu'il se rapprochait de la porte et semblait se tenir dos à celle-ci. Avait-il tellement peur du sorcier qu'il ne souhaitait pas lui montrer son dos ?

- Monsieur Londu-je-ne-sais-pas-quoi, reprit Dudley, je suppose que je ne peux pas faire grand chose contre le fait que ma fille parte à votre école de cinglés.

_De cinglés_ ! Brittany bouillait de rage. Elle avait envie d'y aller ! Entendre parler d'ingrédients de potions, de livres, de baguettes magiques... Tout cela avait réveillé son émerveillement, et elle souhaitait y aller. Elle savait que ses parents avaient une espèce d'obsession de la vie normale, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père se montrait si condescendant envers cet homme. Après une respiration sifflante et paniquée, son père reprit :

- En revanche... Je veux savoir. Est-ce que votre école de fous est un petit peu plus sûre ? Est-ce qu'on risque encore d'y trouver un fou qui veut vous tuer ? Ou des créatures bizarres, qui pourraient en vouloir à ma fille ?

Brittany sentit que quelque chose lui échappait dans les questions de son père.

- Mais bien sûr que non, répondit le professeur après un silence incrédule. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que votre fille soit en danger... Bien sûr, il y a quelques accidents qui surviennent en classe, mais jamais rien de grave. Notre infirmière remet les élèves imprudents sur pied en un rien de temps... Elle a des moyens magiques, comprenez...

- Parce que je vais être clair, continua son père d'un ton menaçant. Si jamais Britta tombe sur une saloperie comme... Comme un détraqueur, moyens magiques ou non, vous ne remettrez jamais la main sur elle, et je ne la laisserai jamais repartir dans votre école.

Derrière la porte, Brittany affichait deux yeux ronds comme des assiettes. Des détra-quoi ?

- Je ne vois pas pour quelles raisons les élèves tomberaient nez à nez avec des détraqueurs.

Un silence s'installa. Le professeur reprit alors :

- Je voudrais vous parler d'autres petites choses.

Très attentive, son oreille plus que jamais pressée contre la serrure de la porte, Brittany entendit Londubat énumérer les dates des vacances scolaires pendant lesquelles elle pourra rentrer chez elle par le Poudlard-Express, expliquer en quoi consistaient les cours qu'elle aurait à suivre comme les potions, la défense contre les forces du mal, et beaucoup d'autres que la jeune fille ne réussit pas à retenir. Totalement exaltée, elle avait du mal à contrôler sa respiration saccadée. Tout cela était en train de lui arriver _à elle_ ! C'était complètement dingue.

- Et, combien aurions nous à payer pour que ma Britta entre... Là bas ? Demanda sèchement sa mère.

- Rien du tout. Nous avons un fond à Poudlard pour aider les enfants nés-moldus à se procurer leurs affaires. Là bas, elle sera nourrie et logée.

Brittany savait, par expérience, que ses parents cherchaient absolument un détail à reprocher au professeur et à cette école de magie. Une fois les questions de la sécurité, de l'argent, du logement et de la nourriture réglées, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de s'opposer à ce professeur inconnu - et la jeune fille était consciente que cela contrariait profondément ses parents. Mais ce n'était pas fini : la jeune fille savait qu'il leur restait encore à jouer sur la corde affective. Une seconde après cette pensée, elle entendit Ashley déclarer :

- Et, je suppose que vous vous figurez que nous allons nous séparer de notre fille aussi longtemps ? Que nous allons la laisser se faire élever par des... sorciers... au lieu de l'élever nous-mêmes ? Vous pensez que je ne crois pas que cette magie l'éloignera de nous ? Elle voulait être banquière, comme son père ! Qu'est ce qu'elle présentera, lorsqu'elle voudra entrer dans une grande école de Finances ? Le diplôme de la Parfaite Petite Sorcière ? Le Certificat de la Meilleure Changeuse en Crapaud ? Répondez !

- En cinquième année, expliqua Londubat sans se démonter, les élèves passent les BUSE, le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire. Et en septième année, ils passent leurs ASPIC, Accumulation de Sorcellerie Particulièrement Intensive et Contraignante. Ces diplômes peuvent leur permettre de trouver un emploi très convenable dans le monde magique. Il arrive cependant que les sorciers se réorientent dans le monde moldu. Je ne vous cache pas que c'est assez rare, mais cela ne l'éloignera pas nécessairement de vous. Elle rentrera pour chaque vacances - ce qu'elle aurait fait également si elle était partie dans un internat prestigieux. Votre fille continuera de vous voir après l'école. Il y aura un mélange entre le monde moldu et le monde magique, c'est pourquoi chacun devra faire preuve d'ouverture d'esprit, mais dans l'ensemble, tout devrait bien se passer.

Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Puis-je voir Brittany, à présent ?

Brittany s'éloigna de la porte. Elle se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers l'escalier, persuadée qu'après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ses parents allaient l'appeler pour la présenter au professeur. Au lieu de cela, elle entendit la voix très étouffée de sa mère répondre :

- Certainement pas. Britta est partie chez son amie Martha, elle ne rentrera que demain matin.

Prise d'une bouffée de rage, la jeune fille se précipita sur la porte du salon, l'ouvrit à la volée et se précipita dans la pièce. Elle se stoppa net en croisant les grands yeux de son père et le regard emplit de colère contenue de sa mère. Le professeur, lui, observait la scène d'un œil poli. Brittany pesta contre elle-même et son impulsion soudaine. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, elle inclina lentement la tête vers le professeur Londubat et murmura :

- J'ai tout entendu...

- Tant mieux ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton enjoué. Cela m'évitera de tout recommencer depuis le début.

- Brittany, dit sèchement sa mère. Va dans ta chambre, s'il te plaît.

- Non, répondit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Je veux y aller.

Elle vit dans le regard de ses parents le dernier espoir auquel ils s'accrochaient disparaître. Ashley eut, pendant un instant, l'air de vouloir hurler à la fois sur sa fille et sur Londubat, mais Dudley lui prit la main d'un air paniqué.

- Tu n'as pas envie qu'il nous arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. Sérieusement, tu n'en as pas envie.

- Partez de chez moi ou je hurle, tenta Ashley.

- Maman, si tu hurles, tout le monde va savoir qu'il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans cette maison, lui lança la jeune fille qui savait comment s'y prendre.

- Écoute, ma chérie, je crois qu'on a perdu la partie. Elle veut y aller.

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient jamais été de mauvais parents, ils avaient simplement un caractère maniaque mêlé à une obsession de la vie normale. Mais de mauvais parents, cela, jamais. Leur fille n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Et surtout...

- Je le savais déjà, avoua Ashley, les larmes aux yeux. Oh, Duddy, je le savais déjà. Je suis désolée. Elle avait déjà fait des... Des choses...

- Et moi j'aurais dû le savoir. Calme toi.

Brittany se demanda ce qui signifiait "j'aurais dû le savoir" de la part de son père. Mais ses préoccupations furent noyées lorsqu'elle croisa le regard embué de larmes de sa mère. Dudley prit sa femme dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée, s'étrangla Brittany... C'est que... Je fais des choses étranges ! Si je savais les contrôler, ce serait peut-être justement plus normal que si je laissais couler. Et puis j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller.

Elle se tourna vers le professeur.

- Quand est-ce que je peux aller acheter mes affaires ?

Londubat eut un petit sourire complice.

- Maintenant, si tu le souhaites.

La jeune fille lança un regard surexcité à ses parents. Sa mère eut un soupir résigné et son père hocha la tête.

- Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle en allant chercher son manteau dans l'entrée.

- Votre fille m'a l'air motivée. C'est souvent un plus, fit remarquer Londubat.

- Ça ne change rien au fait que s'il lui arrive la moindre chose... Insista Dudley.

Une petite tornade en manteau s'engouffra à nouveau dans le salon.

- Voilà !

Londubat mit dans les mains de la jeune fille un peu de poudre. Il lui expliqua que c'était de la poudre de cheminette.

- Prononce "le chaudron baveur" et lance ceci devant toi.

- Le chaudron baveur ! S'exclama Brittany sur un ton amusé.

Elle eut le temps de croiser le regard anxieux puis paniqué de ses parents, puis elle eut l'impression que l'espèce de feu étrange qui ne brûlait pas la recouvrait complètement. Elle tourna, ferma les yeux, et fut éjectée.

- Élève de Poudlard ? s'enquit une voix.

Brittany prit sa tête dans ses mains, nauséeuse. Elle inspira puis essaya de savoir où elle était. Elle avait atterri dans une sorte de pub, sauf que les gens qui étaient là, attablés où accoudés au comptoir, étaient tous très bizarres, très... sorciers. Puis elle avisa l'étrange homme qui lui avait posé la question. Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Je ne resterai pas devant cette cheminée, si j'étais toi.

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'une masse tomba dans la dos de la jeune fille et la fit tomber. Elle crut qu'il s'agissait du professeur avant d'entendre une voix d'enfant s'exclamer :

- Mais ça va pas de rester devant les cheminées ? T'es pas un peu stupide ?

Elle se releva doucement, et se retrouva face à une fille de la même taille. Elle croisa des yeux bleu-azur, avisa un visage fin autour duquel des mèches noires tombaient en cascade.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne savais pas.

L'inconnue éclata d'un rire méprisant. Des flammes vertes s'élevèrent dans la cheminée et un jeune garçon qui ressemblait beaucoup à la jeune fille.

- Johan ?

- Quoi ? Demanda le garçon dont la voix était déjà grave.

- Cette imbécile vient de me manquer de respect. Explique lui.

Ledit Johan soupira.

- Alison, tu peux pas t'en occuper toute seule ?

- Je ne lui adresserai plus la parole.

Johan avisa la pauvre Brittany - qui ne comprenait plus grand chose - d'un regard mauvais, un regard de ceux qui sont persuadés de valoir beaucoup plus que le reste du monde.

- OK. Je suppose que tu es née-moldue ?

- Euh... Réfléchit Brittany. Oui, ajouta-t-elle en se rappelant des explications du professeur.

- Eh bien, nous, nous sommes issus d'une famille de sang-pur. Les Flint n'ont que des sorciers dans leur arbre généalogique depuis la nuit des temps. Tu ne devrais même pas me regarder dans les yeux.

Johan attendit, et Brittany baissa les yeux. Elle pesta contre sa propre lâcheté et les releva aussitôt, affichant un air de défi. Le garçon continua.

- Je te conseille de ne pas nous chercher les noises, ma sœur jumelle et moi. Nous ne sommes pas une famille aussi influente que les Malefoy, par exemple, mais Drago Malefoy est un grand ami de mon père. Et notre père a le bras suffisamment long pour te pourrir la vie si tu nous ennuies. Tu es en quelle année à Poudlard ? Tu entres en première année ?

- Oui.

- Nous aussi, continua-t-il du même air supérieur, après avoir échangé un sourire avec sa sœur. Alors je te conseille de faire profil bas et de ne pas te mettre dans nos pattes.

Brittany était impressionnée par le frère et la sœur jumeaux, même s'ils avaient le même âge qu'elle. Elle dût donc rassembler tout son courage pour rétorquer :

- Je fais encore ce que je veux. Vous ne m'êtes pas supérieurs. Je me place devant les cheminées si ça me plaît.

La jeune fille se rendit immédiatement compte que sa répartie n'aurait jamais pu avoir l'effet escompté, étant donné qu'elle avait employé sans le vouloir une toute petite voix à la fois timide et paniquée. Elle avait envie de se frapper elle même, surtout en remarquant les sourires narquois des enfants Flint.

- Comme c'est convainquant. Je te conseille de partir d'ici maintenant, si tu ne souhaites pas d'ennuis...

Brittany vit que derrière le dos des jumeaux, le professeur Londubat était - enfin - arrivé par la cheminée. Les deux enfants ne le virent pas, et Alison Flint lui lança d'un ton plus dur encore :

- Tu entends, sale Sang-De-Bourbe ? Casse-toi !

- Excusez-moi, lança Londubat d'un ton très, très sévère. Je vous prie de retirer immédiatement ce que vous venez de dire.

La jeune Flint verdit en remarquant le professeur mais fit de son mieux pour garder sa contenance.

- Cette fille m'a manqué de respect...

- Et vous l'avez insultée. Excusez-vous.

- Qui êtes vous pour nous donner des ordres ? Lança le garçon d'un ton méprisant.

- Je suis le professeur de Botanique de Poudlard. Le professeur Londubat.

En entendant le nom de famille, les enfants baissèrent les yeux. Brittany entendit Johan Flint murmurer à sa sœur un petit "excuse toi". La Flint se tourna alors vers sa nouvelle rivale.

- Pardon, cracha-t-elle avec un regard qui signifiait "je me vengerai".

- Filez. Et faites-vous oublier.

Les deux enfants sortirent du pub avec un regard mauvais vers Brittany.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle. Je suis restée devant la cheminée et elle m'est tombée dessus. Après cela, elle a cru que je voulais lui manquer de respect.

- Après la guerre, je pensais que ce genre de choses s'arrêterait.

- La guerre ? Demanda Brittany.

- Tu as beaucoup de choses à apprendre en Histoire de la Magie, lui dit le professeur avec un clin d'œil complice. Je te demande pardon : j'ai dû rester un peu avec tes parents. Comprend-les : le feu t'a recouverte et tu as disparu. Il a fallu les convaincre que tu n'avais pas brûlé vive. J'ai donc mis du temps à leur faire entendre raison.

- Je veux bien vous croire...

- Alors... Suis-moi, on va sur le chemin de Traverse.

Brittany était pensive. Elle rassembla son courage pour demander :

- Dites ? Professeur ?.. C'est si rabaissant que ça d'être une... Née-moldue ?

Le professeur soupira.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'y a que quelques familles, autoproclamées "Sang-Pur", qui prétendent qu'ils n'ont que des sorciers pour ancêtres. Ils se permettent donc de rabaisser les nés-moldus. Mais rassure-toi : de telles idées ont énormément diminué depuis un peu plus de dix ans. Et surtout, les familles de Sang-pur sont de plus en plus rares. Les sorciers sont beaucoup plus ouverts au monde moldus qu'avant.

- Avant la guerre ?

- Oui.

Brittany resta silencieuse. Elle releva encore les yeux sur le professeur Londubat.

- Et vous... Vous... Vous êtes né-moldu ?

- Non, non.

- Vous êtes de Sang-pur ?

Le professeur grimaça.

- N'utilise pas cette appellation... Tu les conforterais dans leur illusion.

- D'accord... Mais... Vous l'êtes ?...

- Oui, en quelque sorte...

Brittany hésitait à continuer cette conversation.

- Alors... Ça a été plus simple ?

Au plus grand soulagement de la jeune fille, le professeur eut un sourire indulgent. Il répondit :

- Non, loin de là. Regarde, tu vois le bâtiment, là bas ? C'est Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

La jeune fille leva alors les yeux sur la large allée bondée. Elle se rendit compte qu'à force de parler, elle n'avait même pas cherché à regarder autour d'elle. Elle fut alors assaillie, tout à la fois, des images des magasins colorés, des sorciers et sorcières qui déambulaient, des enfants qui couraient d'un magasin à l'autre; des sons des rires et des cris surexcités, et d'une odeur chaude et sucrée qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle afficha un air émerveillé qui fit rire le professeur. Elle posa alors les yeux sur l'énorme édifice imposant qu'était la banque. Elle leva les yeux vers le professeur Londubat, de nouveau timide.

- Professeur ? Euh...

- Tu veux que je t'explique comment marche l'argent sorcier ?

- Quoi ? Vous n'utilisez pas les livres sterling ?

- Eh non.

- Mais pourquoi ? C'est pas pratique du tout...

Le professeur éclata franchement de rire.

- Peut-être, mais c'est comme ça. Alors. Celles-ci, celles en bronze, ce sont des Noises. Les plus petites. Il faut vingt-neuf Noises pour avoir la valeur d'une Mornille. Les Mornilles, celles en argent. Il en faut dix-sept pour avoir la valeur d'un Gallion, la pièce en or.

Brittany n'osa pas dire qu'elle était à peu près persuadée de ne jamais pouvoir s'en rappeler.

- Nous offrons des bourses d'études aux élèves nés-moldus comme toi. Tu auras quinze Gallions pour ta première année, parce qu'il faut acheter une baguette magique, entre autres. Tu auras huit Gallions et dix Mornilles jusqu'à ta quatrième année. Ensuite, tout dépendra du nombre de BUSE que tu obtiendras. Viens, entrons.

La jeune fille suivit timidement son professeur dans l'édifice. Elle eut un mouvement de recul en voyant les étranges créatures (des gobelins, d'après ce que lui murmura Londubat), mais se reprit en remarquant un regard de haine de l'un d'eux. Ils étaient sans doute susceptibles.

- Bonjour, nous souhaiterions ouvrir un compte pour mademoiselle Brittany Dursley, qui entre à Poudlard cette année, lança Londubat en présentant plusieurs parchemins au gobelin.

Brittany put lire les titres de certains parchemins : une "demande de clé" - mais qu'est ce que ça signifiait ? - un document sur les bourses d'études, un qui commençait par "Moi, Minerva McGonagall, directrice de l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard, jure sur l'honneur que Brittany Pétunia Dursley, issue de famille moldue, est bel et bien une sorcière, et qu'elle est dores et déjà inscrite à...". Brittany dût cesser de lire, car le gobelin les récupérait. Il lui semblait assez étrange que de tels documents la concernant existaient et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais su. La créature les parcourut des yeux, se leva, leur demanda de le suivre et se dirigea dans les couloirs de la banque. Quelques minutes, une course folle et quelques envies de vomir plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent devant une porte surmontée du chiffre 823.

- Mademoiselle Brittany Pétunia Dursley, commença le gobelin en faisant grimacer la jeune fille, nous vous attribuons le coffre 823.

Le gobelin sortit une petite clé en or de sa poche et ouvrit la porte. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce... vide.

- C'est ton coffre fort. Il va te donner cette clé et tu ne devras jamais la perdre. Voilà tes quinze Gallions, ajouta le professeur avec un sourire complice.

Le professeur déposa avec soin deux petites piles de pièces d'or.

- Maintenant, tu peux les reprendre pour aller acheter tes affaires. La baguette coûte sept Gallions. Le reste va te coûter cher également, fais attention à ce que tu dépenses. Tiens, cadeau ! Dit le professeur en lançant quelque chose à Brittany.

La jeune fille attrapa le quelque chose et regarda : C'était une bourse vide.

- Merci, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle prit ses quinze pièces en or dans sa bourse, puis, ennuyée de ne rien avoir dans son coffre, y laissa tout de même deux Gallions symboliques et la lettre de réconciliation de sa copine d'école Martha qui traînait toujours dans son manteau. Elle jaugea sa petite fortune d'un air satisfait et sortit. Le gobelin referma le coffre et lui tendit sa clé, qu'elle déposa délicatement dans la bourse avec ses treize Gallions.

- Ne perdez jamais votre clé, miss Brittany Pétunia Dursley.

- Ça marche. Mais Brittany suffira, marmonna la jeune fille.

La jeune fille n'aimait pas particulièrement son deuxième prénom. Pas qu'elle n'aimât pas sa grand mère paternelle (malgré sa manie de la couver) mais l'ensemble de sa famille l'exaspérait souvent, de par l'obsession de la vie normale. Elle était consciente de tous les décevoir en entrant à Poudlard, mais pour la première fois, elle avait très envie de tous les envoyer balader. Elle les aimait, mais zut ! Elle déciderait de sa vie toute seule.

"Et puis, vie normal mes fesses, pensa-t-elle avec colère. Tout ça, ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'hypocrisie. Même la manière dont je suis venue au monde..."

Personne ne disait rien à Brittany, lorsque ce qu'on avait à dire touchait à ce qui n'était pas normal. Mais la jeune fille avait appris à écouter aux portes. Elle avait alors appris que son père avait déménagé à l'âge de dix-sept ans, et qu'il avait, juste après, rencontré Ashley, alors âgée de vingt ans. Ils sont sortis ensemble dans une amourette pas sérieuse, et juste là, voilà qu'elle est tombée enceinte. Les grands parents maternels étant à peu près sortis du même moule que ses grands parents paternels, ils les ont tous les quatre poussés à se marier. Ils n'étaient même pas vraiment amoureux. Mais elle, Ashley, n'avait qu'un petit boulot dans une librairie, et les voisins parleraient trop d'elle, et de la manière dont ses parents l'auraient élevé, une jeune fille qui tombe enceinte, même pas mariée, rendez vous compte. Quant à lui, Dudley, il n'était pas question de ne pas assumer. Il a pris la volée de sa vie de la part de son père, non pas d'avoir mis sa copine enceinte (ça a fait pleurer mamy Pétunia...) mais d'avoir envisagé d'abandonner Ashley à son sort. D'après Vernon, l'ensemble du voisinage aura forcément fait le lien entre Dudley, Ashley, et le bébé. Bref : ils se sont mariés.

Par la suite, Brittany est née. D'après ce qu'elle a entendu lorsque les adultes croyaient parler seuls dans les dîners de famille, Dudley a changé lorsque sa fille est née. Il a été pris d'une détermination soudaine que personne ne lui connaissait. Il a alors commencé ses études de finances, qu'il a payées en travaillant à mi-temps dans la fabrique de perceuses de Papy Vernon. Il restait suffisamment d'argent pour élever Brittany. Après, la jeune fille se souvenait elle-même lorsque son père était rentré à la maison, fier comme un coq, parce qu'il avait trouvé du travail. "ça y est, je suis banquier, chérie!" Sa mère avait été folle de joie de trouver une situation plus stable.

La jeune fille se plaisait à penser que malgré tout, ils étaient devenus amoureux. Comment le savoir ? Ils ne montraient pas leur émotions, ni l'un ni l'autre.

La manière dont Brittany était venue au monde était tout sauf normale, convenable, comme serait quelque chose de normal ou convenable aux yeux de sa famille. Et pourtant, ses parents et n'importe lequel de ses grands-parents étaient prêts à critiquer allègrement des jeunes non-mariés qui obtiennent un accident de polichinelle dans le tiroir.

- Ça va ? Tu as l'air... Mécontente.

La jeune fille sursauta et regarda son professeur, surprise. Elle comprit que la politesse la plus élémentaire avait empêché l'homme d'employer le terme "hargneuse".

- Non, rien, j'étais dans mes pensées.

- Je t'attendrai au chaudron baveur dans une heure et demie. Je te laisse à ta petite exploration du Chemin de Traverse et à tes achats.

- Merci beaucoup, professeur !

Et il s'éloigna. Brittany laissa alors son esprit tout à son émerveillement.

* * *

~ o ~

* * *

Harry regarda sa petite montre bosselée pour la millième fois. Il était préoccupé. Pourquoi McGonagall voulait-il le voir, lui ? Y avait-il un problème ? Ginny, remarquant son impatience et sa nervosité, lui offrit un tendre baiser sur les lèvres.

- Beuuuuuurk ! Lança le petit James, alors âgé de quatre ans.

- James, réprimanda sa mère.

On frappa. Harry fila comme un fou vers la porte, pour ouvrir et se retrouver face à son ancien professeur de métamorphose.

- Bonjour professeur.

La directrice soupira.

- Harry, combien de fois vous ai-je dit de ne plus m'appeler "professeur" ? Je ne suis plus votre professeur.

- Pardon pro... Hem. Entrez donc.

- Bonjour professeur ! Lança joyeusement Ginny pendant que James et Albus s'évertuaient à se cacher derrière ses jambes.

Le "professeur" se pinça l'arrête du nez mais lui rendit néanmoins son bonjour. Un cri de bébé se fit entendre depuis la pièce d'à côté et Ginny s'éclipsa, ainsi que ses deux fils qui étaient intimidés par la directrice.

- Asseyez-vous donc. Vous vouliez me voir ? Demanda Harry d'un air soucieux.

- En effet. Le professeur Venable est parti. Il entreprend un tour du monde afin d'écrire un ouvrage sur... Sur je ne sais plus quoi. Il a toujours été du genre impulsif... Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, je suis à la recherche d'un professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Un silence s'installa, pendant lequel Harry écarquillait les yeux.

- Moi ? Mais je... Enfin je ne peux pas... Je ne sais pas...

- Ne soyez pas ridicule, Potter, lâcha McGonagall d'un air agacé.

- Mais je ne suis pas professeur ! Je suis Auror !

- Justement. Vous en savez beaucoup en matière de défense contre les forces du mal.

- Mais _enseigner_...

- ... Est une chose pour laquelle vous vous êtes montré doué dès votre cinquième année. Les résultats de vos élèves aux BUSE en défense contre les forces du mal ont été remarquables.

- Je...

Harry avait l'impression que la conversation lui échappait.

- Je ne peux pas... Enfin, je suis Auror. Je ne pense pas pouvoir abandonner comme ça...

- J'ai déjà l'accord de votre supérieur.

Il y eut un silence incrédule.

- Pardon ?..

- Enseigner ne sera pas votre seule fonction.

- Quoi ? Je... Oh !..

Un silence.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème à Poudlard ? Expliquez-moi.

Derrière la porte, sa fille dans les bras, Ginny ferma les yeux. Des ennuis, et encore des ennuis. Son mari ne semblait ne jamais en finir avec les ennuis.

- Mamaaaaaaan, pleurnicha Albus. J'ai mal à la tête.

- Attend mon cœur, maman écoute.

- Mais j'ai mal à la tête_ maintenant_ !

Ginny poussa un soupir résigné et reposa sa fille dans son berceau.

- Tu as mal où ?

- La tête !

- Mais à quel endroit ? Sur les côtés ? Devant ? Derrière ?

- Mal à la tête.

Ginny fouilla dans ses potions, en sortit une, et en versa dans une petite cuiller.

- Ouvre grand, mon cœur.

- Aaah.

- Moi aussi maman, j'ai mal ! Lança James.

Ginny, pressée de retourner écouter la conversation, se dépêcha de donner de la potion à son fils aîné et de calmer les nouveaux pleurs de sa fille. Elle se précipita ensuite vers le salon, trébucha sur quelque chose, et s'étala de tout son long.

- Combien de fois t'ai-je dit, James, de ranger tes jouets ?

Ginny répara le jouet.

- Mais c'est pas moi, M'man ! C'est Albus !

La maman ouvrit la porte à la volée, mais n'entendit que :

- ... Compter sur vous.

- Ça marche. Mais si je dois rester longtemps, je vous préviens, je partirai dans sept ans. Dans sept ans, mon fils aîné entrera à Poudlard et je ne souhaite pas enseigner à mon fils...

- C'est compréhensible, et c'est d'accord.

Ils se levèrent, et la directrice serra la main d'Harry et cette de Ginny. Celle-ci ajouta :

- Vous savez professeur, vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez prendre une tasse de thé.

Minerva eut un très léger sourire et rétorqua :

- Très volontiers. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?

- Ne m'appelez plus professeur.

* * *

~o~

* * *

**A suivre...**

Voilà la fin du premier chapitre de "Essaie encore". Pouvez-vous laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? =3

Dans le prochain chapitre, Brittany fait la connaissance d'autres personnages, des futurs élèves comme elle, que vous connaissez très bien... Et au programme : la rentrée.

Un grand merci à Philou, qui m'a laissé ma seule review, mais qui m'a mise de bonne humeur pour toute la journée et m'a rendu l'inspiration ! ^w^


End file.
